


Retail Therapy

by toolegittokit



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toolegittokit/pseuds/toolegittokit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the kink meme - Shepard buys a new vibrator and decides to test it out on Liara. Unfortunately for her, Commander Shepard happens to be in a teasing mood...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

“Shepard, you’re back early,” Liara T’Soni murmured, looking up from her omnitool as the door to Commander Shepard’s loft hissed open. The human officer stepped into the room, a plethora of shopping bags in tow. “I take it your shore leave was very eventful.”

“Mmmhmm,” Shepard replied with a cocky grin as she kicked her boots off. “But I wasn’t expecting my sexy asari girlfriend to be waiting for me when I returned.”

The doctor blushed slightly and averted her gaze. “Well, you had been gone for a while, and I needed to get away from the Broker feeds.” She cleared her throat and shot Shepard a suggestive look. “I have Glyph and EDI handling them for now, and thought I might sneak up here for some quality time with a certain someone.”

“Good.” Shepard crossed over to her lover, who was perched on the edge of her bed. The human threw the bags onto the mattress next to her, then began rifling through them with unrestrained excitement. Liara practically snorted at the sight of Shepard acting like a toddler opening her birthday presents. “I got you a few things.”

Liara’s mirth faded quickly at this. Besides weapon attachments, the only things Shepard ever picked up on shore leave included racy lingerie and sex toys of which the soldier loved testing out on her asari girlfriend. And from the look of Jane’s face, Liara was positive that weapon attachments weren’t what the commander had in mind. “Shepard, I –” she tried to protest.

“There’s one thing in particular that I can’t wait to show you,” Shepard purred in a tone that Liara knew meant she might require EDI to mind the feeds for a very long time. “I heard an asari couple talking about it while I was checking out some new upgrades for the drive core.”  
Shepard procured the mystery item from a silver bag and held it up so that Doctor T’Soni could inspect it. Liara stared wide-eyed at the curved, blue cylinder as the human pressed a hidden button at its apex which caused the apparatus to pulse with a subtle blue light. “Looks like nothing special, I know,” Shepard said, “but it’s apparently state of the art. It’s got two separate mass effect fields to power it, 30 different speeds and pulsation patterns, and it can last up to twenty-four hours of continuous use before you need to charge it again.”

Liara swallowed. “Twenty-four hours?” she stammered. “That seems highly unnecessary.”

“You think so?” Shepard asked with mock-innocence. She set the toy down and plopped down next to the doctor. With little preamble, Shepard encircled Liara’s waist and began trailing kisses from her sensitive neck to her even more sensitive hair fronds. “What do you think lover? Wanna try it out?”

The asari gasped as Shepard’s lips found a particularly erogenous zone on the back of Liara’s neck, shuddering as the human’s fingers left her waist to undo the fastenings of Liara’s lab coat. “Perhaps we should – ooooh – p-perhaps we should test the device on you first Shepard.” A firm nip at Liara’s throat elicited another moan before she added, “I could make it a matter of scientific study.”

“Tempting,” Shepard replied, helping Liara to shrug off the coat before she began yanking the rest of Liara’s clothing from her body in between kisses. “But those asari kept talking about how well it compliments asari physiology. That’s why I bought it for you.”  
Liara found it increasingly difficult to argue as Shepard’s nimble fingers found her naked breasts. “All right,” she sighed in acquiescence, “but don’t tease me.”

Shepard didn’t reply. She simply kissed her way down luscious blue skin to capture an erect indigo nipple between her teeth. Liara was embarrassingly wet already; Shepard’s ministrations, coupled with the desire Liara had felt just waiting for the commander to come back to the Normandy were already causing her cerulean orbs to become pitch black.

“Want to meld already, huh?” Shepard chuckled, releasing her girlfriend’s breast with an audible pop, then let her lips close around the left one. “My eager little asari.”

“Shepard please!” Liara whined, almost shocked to hear how aroused she sounded already. “I’ve been waiting all day for you – for this.”  
“Oh yeah?” Shepard’s hand drifted down to glide underneath Liara’s panties and slide along the asari’s lubricated folds. “Waiting for this?” she hissed, slipping a single finger into the asari’s tight heat.

“Shepard!”

“Or maybe you were waiting for this,” Shepard murmured, pulling her finger out to track along the asari’s slit, pausing to circle slowly around the hard bud at the very top. Liara groaned at this, but Shepard smiled cruelly as she pulled away and shoved her girlfriend down on the mattress. “Well, which is it?”

Liara craned her neck to glare at the human. “You’re terrible.”

“I’m terrible?” Shepard crossed her arms over her chest and mock-pouted. “That’s rich coming from the woman who wants me to fuck her, but doesn’t even have the decency to tell me how exactly she wants to be fucked.”

“You know how I want you to fuck me!” Liara shouted, sighing gratefully when Shepard finally touched her again, this time to practically rip the asari’s underwear from her backside. Normally, she would chastise Shepard for such an unwarranted show of force, but she knew bickering with her lover would only prolong the release which she so desperately sought. “So just do it already!”

“I don’t know,” Shepard pressed, palming Liara’s sex and smirking at the excess moisture she felt. “I’ve had you so many ways that I’m not really sure what you like best. I could fuck you gently,” Shepard pressed two fingers inside Liara, slowly sinking in inch by inch. “Or I could fuck you so hard I leave bruises.” She slammed all the way into Liara, whose hips jerked in response. “But then again, that doesn’t tell me if you want my fingers,” She scissored her digits, earning a quiet whine from her lover, “or my tongue,” Liara hissed “yesss” at this and Shepard grinned to herself, knowing that oral was the asari’s favorite, “or a cock.” Shepard added a third finger and Liara couldn’t even make noise – her mouth opened and closed soundlessly.

“But what I really, really, really want to do right now,” Shepard continued mercilessly driving her fingers in and out of Liara’s core, “is fuck you with that vibrator until you wail like a fucking Banshee.” She emphasized her last words with two sharp thrusts that made Liara cry out. “So how about it my little azure?”

“Yes!” Liara moaned, grinding against Shepard’s palm. “Goddess, anything!”

“We could,” Shepard curled her fingers suddenly, “make it a matter of scientific study.” Then she slowly, torturously, removed said fingers. “Start with the lowest setting and work our way up.” Liara knew without looking that Shepard was reaching for the vibrator and held her breath. “You know,” Shepard continued, running the toy along the curves of Liara’s breasts, “this device happens to stimulate multiple erogenous zones. We could try each one. For science.”

“For science?” Liara grunted as Shepard ran the instrument around a taut nipple. “I didn’t realize you were a scientist, Shepard.”

“Hey, I got an A in my chemistry class,” Shepard shot back in an offended tone. “Just because I shoot things for a living, doesn’t mean I’m stupid.”

“I never said that.”

Shepard pinched Liara’s other nipple with her fingers as she slid the vibrator up Liara’s neck and along the folds of skin there. The asari practically yelped, her hips flying off the mattress. “Well to be fair, I just liked blowing things up. I’m amazed I could remember all those formulas. Maybe it helped that Miss Hartson was hot. Never skipped a class.”

“Shepard,” Liara moaned, writhing as Shepard turned up the intensity setting by one level. She didn’t even care that her lover was entertaining fantasies about other women. All Liara could focus on was the burning need between her legs and the staggering fact that Shepard was deliberately avoiding giving her what she wanted most. “More, please.”

“Not yet,” Shepard replied with a small smile as her eyes tracked along her lover’s flawless skin. “I’m observing, Doctor. You always love to tell me all the little things I do without knowing it. Well, I may not be as perceptive as you, but I have noticed a few things myself.”  
“Did you know?” she continued, letting the vibrator explore the area gently. “There are areas in the back of your neck that make your eyes roll back in your head. And I bet if I dip the vibrator in there juuuuust right…”

Shepard did just that, but Liara’s reaction was stunted, much to the marine’s displeasure.

“Perhaps it would yield better results if you turn up the intensity,” Liara moaned hopefully.

“Maybe,” Shepard conceded, but continued using the vibrator on its current setting, “but I think it’s a little too early for that. I haven’t even tried out the different pulsation settings yet.”

“Evil,” Liara moaned as Shepard continued toying with her body, “you’re evil.”

“You love it,” she teased, then took pity on her lover and increased the intensity as well as change the vibration pattern. The dull buzzing of the previous setting gave way to delicious undulating pattern which made the asari squeak at its peak, then mewl in distress as the sensation backed off over and over again. Clearly the setting was meant to tease.

“Are all asari sensitive here?” Shepard asked quietly as she continued running the vibrator along the folds of Liara’s skin. “Or is that just you?”

“I’m not sure,” Liara replied even though she found it difficult to speak as Shepard once more turned up the intensity. “It seems a popular erogenous zone for many of my people, much like the nipples are for human women.”

“Your nipples are also pretty sensitive,” Shepard remarked, moving the vibrator back to Liara’s breast to demonstrate her point. “But you’ve been a pretty good sport so far, so maybe it’s time that I investigated another erogenous zone.”

Liara’s face lit up blissfully at this promise and reached up to cup Shepard’s face in her hands so that she could initiate a passionate kiss. She opened her mouth instantaneously, letting her tongue duel fiercely with Shepard’s, drawing back enough to capture the human’s lower lip between two teeth and bite down. If Shepard had any doubts as to how much Liara wanted this, they were utterly extinguished.

In fact, Shepard found herself almost needing this more than her lover. Almost. True, she was throbbing and panting with desire for Liara, but she still had some control. At least until Liara’s sexy voice drove her to distraction, and Shepard hadn’t heard enough of the asari’s delicious sounds to give in just yet. The marine detached herself from Liara in order to move lower. And lower – much lower than Liara had expected her to go.

“Shepard?”


	2. Chapter Two

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but your feet are pretty sensitive too,” she replied slyly, holding up one dainty foot as evidence even when Dr. T’Soni tried to scoot away in embarrassment. “Don’t be shy. Wasn’t it just the other night that I discovered this fact? From what I remember, you seemed very appreciative of it at the time.”

“Evil,” Liara repeated, even though her voice wavered with desire as Shepard took a toe in her mouth and ran the vibrator along the soles of Liara’s foot. “Ahhh, S-Shepard.”

“I don’t think you understand,” Shepard murmured, pausing to draw another digit between her lips as she changed the pulsation setting on the device. Liara threw her head back and let out a series of titters and whines, her left foot digging into the mattress as if protesting its exclusion. “Just how much I adore every. single. fucking. part. of. you.”

Liara whimpered, gripping the fabric of the commander’s shirt and desperately trying to pull the human closer to where she really wanted her. “I think,” she panted, “I’m beginning to understand. But if you don’t fuck me soon, I can’t guarantee that I will be able to control my actions.”

Shepard pulled away from Liara, surprised. She studied her lover for a moment, eyed her flushed, damp skin then let her gaze travel up past swollen lips, erect nipples, to finally rest on the expression of unrestrained lust on her lover’s face. Liara’s eyes were pitch black and swirling with an almost maddening intensity. Shepard knew that the asari’s desire to meld was probably unbearable, a theory supported by the uneven rising and falling of Liara’s freckled chest. “What, are you planning to flay my mind?” she half-kidded, knowing from experience how out of control Liara’s biotics could become in the heat of the moment.

“I may,” Liara mewled, squirming and suddenly hyper aware that Shepard and the toy were no longer touching any part of her body. “Shepard, please. I will do anything you want of me, I swear to the Goddess Athame, if you just put that thing - ”

She stopped, as if too mortified to continue. Shepard chuckled at this and held the toy, which was still throbbing in her hands, mere inches from her lover’s face. “Put it where? Where do you want me to put it, Dr. T’Soni?”

“You know,” Liara ground out, utterly frustrated by Shepard’s impish game. “Y-you shouldn’t have to ask.”

“There are a few places I haven’t investigated so far,” Shepard returned. “I’m afraid without specifics, I don’t know what area you’re talking about.” 

Liara squeezed her eyes shut. When all this was said and done, Shepard was going to pay. Her lover was deliberately teasing her, encouraging her wanton moans and forcing the asari to convey her needs explicitly even though the human knew Liara had always been reluctant to say anything more than, “more” or “yes” or “lower.” Her mind reeled with so much hunger that she could barely think straight, let alone form coherent sentences.

“Liara,” Shepard purred. “You have to tell me what you want.”

“P-please,” Liara begged, even as she knew it would not be enough to sway the human, “just do it.”

“Do what? You have to say it.”

“I-I want,” she began, opening her dark eyes so that she could stare directly into the heated green eyes of her lover, “I-I want you to take that thing and put it…”

“Yes…?”

“Put it against my cunt,” Liara emphasized that last word knowing full well the effect the human slang would have on Shepard, “until I come.”  
Shepard smiled wolfishly, pleased with herself but still determined to push the asari’s limits. “Anywhere on your cunt, or somewhere in particular?”

“Oh for Goddess’s sake!” Liara exclaimed, wrapping her fingers around the fingers Shepard used to grasp the vibrator. “Press it against my clit, run it along my slit, put it inside of me – I don’t care anymore. Just please, please fuck me!”

“Okay,” Shepard said simply, and let Liara guide the instrument to the space between her legs. The asari groaned instantly at the contact, letting her hips lift up in feverish gratitude. “Jesus, Liara, you are so ridiculously sexy when you’re all pent up.”

“Shepard,” Liara sighed, letting the human take over so that she could pull Shepard into another kiss. Both women moaned into the exchange, a thread of warm saliva lingering between their lips as they parted. “I n-need to meld.”

“Not yet.” Shepard didn’t miss Liara’s look of despair and chuckled. “You know it’s hard for me to focus when you go all mind-sex on me. But I will turn this up for you. Would you like that?”

“Goddess yes!”

Shepard settled on the bed, propping herself up by the elbows so that she could fully appreciate the sight of the vibrator stimulating Liara’s wet, engorged sex. The asari was sopping; the marine could see a dark puddle beneath Liara’s hips and it was only growing in size as Shepard continued sliding the around Liara’s slit. Commander Shepard had never considered retirement an option (“too boring,” she had told Garrus), she felt certain that she could happily lay down her guns if it meant she could be doing this to Liara every single day.

“And the sounds you make – my God. I’ve always found your voice extremely hot, even when you’re talking about Prothean history. But the way your voice gains an octave when I touch you, the way you mewl and moan when I suck your clit…” 

Shepard trailed off, finding herself completely transfixed by the way her lover’s hips jerked unevenly in response to the stimulation. She guided the instrument closer to Liara’s center and the asari sighed with relief. “It makes me hot just hearing you,” she whispered, clenching her own thighs together at the spike of desire which shot through her as Liara moaned even louder. “I wish I could listen to you all the time.”

“Faster, Shepard. Please,” Liara keened, balling her fingers into fists as she attempted to press her pelvis into the device, desperately seeking more contact.

She thought about denying Liara’s request just long enough to make the asari whimper and reach up to mercilessly pinch her nipples. The marine groaned at the display and changed the setting to emit deep, steady vibrators before amplifying the speed and intensity by two levels.  
“Yesssssssssss,” Liara hissed. “Just like that Shepard. Press it against my – GODDESS YES!”

Liara convulsed, pulling at her nipples, rolling into Shepard’s ministrations and letting fly a slew of jumbled asari curses better suited for Liara’s father than the shy archeologist begat by her.

“Feel good?” Shepard chuckled.

“Please Shepard, I need… in-inside of me.”

“What, the vibrator?”

“Yes,” she replied, then thought better of it. “No. Y-your fingers. Please.” As great as the vibrator felt, Liara wanted Shepard inside of her – organic and warm and delicious. Anything else just wouldn’t do.

“How many fingers?”

“T-two. Pleeeeease!”

“So polite,” Shepard hissed, taking her free hand and pressing its ring and middle finger into her girlfriend. She was met with absolutely no resistance, and her digits slipped past the ring of tight muscle easily. Liara was so wet Shepard was sure she could handle three – no four fingers. And knowing how much her lover liked to be filled, Shepard was also sure Liara would be demanding more soon. “I like that.”

Shepard began pulling her digits back, only to slam them back inside slowly yet powerfully. Liara met each thrust gratefully, hips canting against the vibrator which Shepard gently swiped along her sensitive bundle of nerves. Goddess, it felt amazing. She just needed a little more stimulation… maybe –

“Commander,” Liara gasped, her mouth suddenly dry. “C-could you… t-three fingers – ”

She smiled and wordlessly accommodated the asari’s request. “I thought you’d never ask,” she groaned, letting her pointer finger join the others in offering up dizzying thrusts into Liara’s sex. The whimpers and cries coming from Liara only spurred Shepard to speed up both her thrusts and the vibrator’s speed. The asari went rigid as her she let out a particularly loud, shaky wail. 

“Goddess, Shepard! Oh Goddess! It’s so good. I’m g-gonna come. Please. Let me join with you.”

Shepard didn’t reply, and Liara was close to tears. “Pleasepleasplease. Shepard! Pleeeease!”

“No.”

Liara swore she felt the world fall around her when everything stopped and Shepard pulled away completely.


	3. Chapter Three

It was strange. Any other asari would choose to ignore the command, perhaps unconsciously so – Liara knew from experience the body often acted of its own accord. It would be so easy to invade Shepard’s mind, to force herself upon the commander and rip from her the relief she sought. Liara’s own urge to climax was deafening, and Shepard’s denial left Liara completely empty. Shepard knew Liara couldn’t climax without the meld; she had told Shepard as much during their first Joining. Now Shepard was deliberately exploiting that information. Liara’s senses began to shut down from the shock of Shepard’s cruelty, and she could think of nothing save for the burning need between her legs. Even so, Liara didn’t dare defy her commander. It was an automatic response, really. She had spent so much time following Shepard’s orders on the battlefield; naturally, this behavior would continue into the bedroom.

So Liara remained frozen, staring up at Shepard with wide, black eyes and gasped, “Why?”

Shepard could be very unyielding in her relations with the asari. Why, just last week the human had brought Liara to orgasm after orgasm even as she pleaded with Shepard to stop. And Shepard didn’t stop, not until Liara had lost count and was reduced to a trembling, mute mess and the commander, worn out herself, collapsed on top of her.

But Shepard had never denied Liara the meld before. Delayed it, yes – often, but never forbade Liara from entering her mind or coming. She didn’t understand.

“Because I said so,” Shepard ground out in response, her gravelly voice even deeper than before. “And because I don’t want you to come yet.”

“But – y-you never…”

“I already told you how incredibly sexy you are when you’re all pent up,” Shepard replied, slowly wetting her lips. “The sounds you make – the way your body responds – it’s like you lose all control. To think such a prim and proper asari would behave the way you do whenever I even touch you…” Liara whimpered and squirmed under her lover’s gaze, as if providing evidence for Shepard’s assertion. “Fuck, it drives me crazy. And I want to see just how crazy I can make you.”

Then Shepard was touching her again, gently – almost too gently, as if she wasn’t touching her at all. Liara gritted her teeth as Shepard’s fingertips ghosted along her inner thighs, sampling the wetness there, seeing just how out of control she’d already driven Liara. Groaning, Shepard let her fingers wander up to Liara’s hip bones so that she could drag her nails along sky blue skin.

“Shepard!” Liara moaned, bucking her hips as the human chuckled. She could vaguely hear a dull buzzing sound coming from somewhere on the mattress. Shepard seemed to have forgotten about the toy – for now, at least, as the human continued exploring Liara with her fingers.

“God, the smell of you,” Shepard murmured, dripping a digit in Liara’s molten core. Liara gasped at the sensation, however brief it was, as Shepard brought the sticky finger to her lips and sucked greedily. “And your taste.”

Liara felt her azure ache at the image alone. Goddess, why couldn’t Shepard just shut that sweet mouth of hers and place it where Liara needed it most? Why did she have to be so mean?

“Mmm,” Shepard murmured, “I could just eat you up.”

“Why don’t you?” Liara asked softly. “Please, Shepard, I can’t – ”

“Get up,” Shepard snapped in reply, and although Liara was still dizzy and boneless, the asari found that her body still followed the command instantly. She raised herself at the foot of Shepard’s bed, all shaking legs and shivers.

“Good girl,” said Shepard, placing her hands on Liara’s waist and walking the maiden back until her calves hit the sofa. “Now, sit.”

Liara sat, watching with hitched breath as her commander knelt between her knees. “Shepard, please.”

Shepard spread Liara’s knees apart, her eyes flying instantly to her girlfriend’s wet cunt. She could almost see how Liara’s pulse jumped. If she hadn’t been so pleased with herself, Shepard might have felt pity for Liara. The poor thing had been so very, very close before Shepard interrupted things.

“Just a sample,” Shepard whispered as she lowered her face, breath hot against Liara’s skin. “If you’re lucky, maybe more.”

Then Shepard’s pink tongue darted out, brushing lightly against Liara’s folds, swirling toward her center to taste the asari right at her source. “Goddess, yes!” Liara breathed, threading her fingers through Shepard’s fiery hair and attempting to secure the human in case she had more ideas about teasing her.

But Shepard had too many plans to let the asari run the show and pulled away, seizing Liara’s wrists and trapping them above her head with biotics. Surprised, Liara cried out. Sometimes she forgot that as a Sentinel, Shepard could control limited biotics when she wanted to. While Shepard didn’t have quite the prowess as Liara, she did learn a few tricks from the Shadow Broker and delighted in giving Liara a taste of her own medicine for once.

“No touching,” Shepard growled darkly, “or I will stop touching this.” Her tongue swiped over Liara’s erect clit and the only response Liara could formulate to Shepard’s request was a high-pitched, “Oh!”

Shepard, smiling into Liara’s sex, decided to play nice and delivered firm strokes with a flat tongue. Liara arched her back at this, moaning and whispering mostly incoherent things. The only words Shepard could make out clearly were, “Goddess,” “Shepard,” “fuck,” “me,” and “Goddess” again. And Shepard did fuck her, pure lust overpowering her desire to experiment with the asari toy. When Liara was this near, she just had to taste her. It was an addiction really.

Of course, unsurprisingly, Lira began bucking hard against Shepard’s mouth. The fire Shepard had previously doused didn’t take long to reignite. Liara whimpered, mewled and struggled against her restraints as her body approached climax. Too afraid to ask Shepard to meld – she knew what the human’s answer would be – Liara simply reached out to Shepard’s mind, hoping to catch her lover by surprise.

Shepard had been expecting as much (Liara could be so predictable sometimes), and stilled her movements as soon as she felt the faintest brush of Liara’s psyche against her mind. Shepard drew herself up and looked deep into her lover’s darkened eyes. “Stop.”

Liara cried out piteously as yet another orgasm was denied from her, trembling and desperately rolling her hips against the seat, hoping in vain that rubbing herself against the leather might alleviate her frustration. But it wasn’t enough – the stimulation wasn’t precise enough – and so Liara simply stared at her lover, purple-faced with tears running down her cheeks.

“That was for trying to meld without asking me first,” Shepard said, her voice losing its hard edge at the sight of Liara crying. “Aw… don’t worry baby. You’ll get to come eventually, I promise.”

Eventually. Goddess only knew when that would be. Commander Shepard crossed over to the bed and picked up the vibrator. It was still pulsating, though it seemed both parties effectively tuned out its sound the moment Shepard placed her mouth on Liara’s azure. Liara thrashed, not ready for more stimulation, especially if Shepard devised to tease her again.

So the doctor was surprised when Shepard began undoing her belt buckle and wriggling out of her pants and underwear. Standing mere inches from Liara’s position, Shepard cupped spread her wet lips with her left hand, then brought the device to her aching clit and groaned in relief. “You made me so wet, Li. I don’t think I can take it anymore without…”

Shepard’s voice gave way to a throaty moan as she began rubbing the vibrator against herself. Liara watched dumbly, the only sound escaping her dark lips was a stilted whine at the unfairness of it all. Her girlfriend was going to fuck herself in front of her, and Liara could do nothing but sit there and suffer the way her own neglected sex throbbed at the display.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking beautiful,” Shepard hissed, bringing a sole digit to slide between her legs as she turned up the toy’s intensity. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

I’m starting to wonder that myself, Liara thought gloomily. She could smell Shepard’s arousal strongly, and the wet smacking sounds she made as her finger (wait- now fingers) moved in and out of her body certainly didn’t help her vanishing self-control.

Long ago, Benezia had taken it upon herself to explain the joys and tribulations of sex. Usually, the matriarch would have asked one of her acolytes to enlighten her daughter as she tended to much more pressing matters, but decided such subjects would be treated less delicately by asari like Shiala. So, before Liara went back to the university, Benezia sat her little wing down and explained the joining in great detail. After all, most asari had begun the first meld by the time they were half of Liara’s age. Perhaps Liara was a little old for such a discussion, but there must be some reason why Liara was still a virgin. And as much as Benezia wanted to protect her daughter, she also worried for her.

“Unlike other species,” Benezia spoke calmly, “we asari rely on our partners for procreation and for pleasure. The Joining is the essence of who we are – the greatest example of siari, of how we are all connected. It is in our nature, our biology, to meld with others. Do not be alarmed if you find yourself compelled to join with someone you find… interesting. It’s completely natural.”

Liara blushed and muttered, “I already know this, Benezia.” 

She had started calling the matriarch by her first name instead of “mother” since Liara and Benezia had their first argument over Liara’s future. Benezia had hoped Liara would follow in her footsteps and study politics, but Liara proved stubbornly fixated on studying the ruins of a long-dead race. Their relationship had become strained ever since, and Benezia could sense discussing sex with her daughter simply added to this problem.

“Shiala tells me you still haven’t taken a lover,” Benezia continued. “Liara, at your age this is not normal. Surely you must have met someone by now that piqued your interest.”

Liara had met someone during her first year at Serrice: a rather lovely violet-skinned asari who worked at the coffee shop in the library where Liara liked to study. The two flirted often, and the barista had been forward enough to scribble her phone number on Liara’s receipt one afternoon. Unfortunately, Liara had never called and avoided the girl after that particular exchange. Considering Benezia’s own shame over Liara’s pureblooded status, Liara had no desire to subject herself to more indignity.

“While I do appreciate the way you keep tabs on my private life,” Liara replied, attempting to keep her voice level even as irritation seeped into her words, “it’s really none of your business.”

“If you’re not careful, the urge to meld can become quite powerful,” Benezia warned, “nearly compulsive. It’s best that you accept your own desires before they overwhelm you, little wing.”

Liara wasn’t sure why she was thinking about her mother while Shepard was masturbating right in front of her, but she did become slowly aware of the fact that something wasn’t right with her. Liara felt her body humming with biotics as her vision began to blur at the edges. Is this what Benezia had warned her about? What was happening to her?


	4. Chapter Four

Shepard, for her part, seemed oblivious of the way Liara’s body glowed with biotics as she continued working two fingers inside herself. She was awfully close, and standing was becoming a bit of an issue on wobbly legs. The human leaned forward, letting her weight fall on the sofa as she straddled her poor girlfriend. Who, of course, was still immobile and could do nothing to alleviate the burning desire to touch her bondmate, to taste the sweat of the human’s skin, to feel the molten wetness coating her fingers, to become one with her until she lost the distinction between Shepard and the shy archeologist who had turned into so much more.

“Let me help you at least,” she pleaded, jerking her wrists against the restraints even as she knew it would be to no avail.

“Knowing you,” Shepard grunted as she fucked herself harder and faster. Her breath was coming out in short, hot bursts that tickled the sensitive areas of Liara’s neck. “You’d just use it as an excuse to meld with me. And I won’t have you coming.” She shuddered as the vibrator made a rather direct swipe over her hard clit. “Not until I do.”

“Commander, please!”

Shepard smirks at this, making sure to buck her hips harder with each stroke, practically shoving her sex in her girlfriend’s face. “Almost there. Just. Be. Patient.”

Liara wanted to scream out that she’d been MORE than patient, that she had let Shepard manipulate her body without the meld twice, and that she was currently waiting for the human to finish fucking herself mere inches from the asari’s tear-streaked face. But she couldn’t even form words beyond desperate groans and mewls as she squirmed in her now drenched seat.

“Jesus, just listen to yourself,” Shepard hissed between labored breaths. “I’m not even touching you, but there you are moaning like some horny little bitch dancing for creds on Omega.”

“Shepard…”

“You like watching me get myself off?” the marine pressed, her serpentine smile growing wider by the minute. “Must be painful, knowing I don’t need your help to get off.”

Liara just nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks freely. She could still feel her body shivering, hear the faint thrum of her biotics as they seeped from her body. Shepard was unbelievable. Shepard was cruel. Shepard was… Shepard was going to come. And she wouldn’t let Liara help. Not because she didn’t want to feel Liara’s warm mouth or dexterous fingers, but because Shepard didn’t need Liara.

“Say it,” Shepard grunted as she stared into Liara’s pitch black eyes. The human’s gaze had lost none of its hardness, even when her emerald orbs had clouded with lust.

“W-What?” Liara managed to hiccup.

“Say it,” she repeated firmly. “Tell me what you already know. Tell me that I don’t need you to come.”

Insane. This was insane! Shepard was deliberately torturing her – and pressing her advantage much further than she ever had before. “Shepard, what - ”

“Say it!”

The sentinel squeezed her eyes shut, grinding against her own fingers as she felt the first tendrils of release worm their way through her nervous system. The nervous system Liara herself did not possess.

“Y-you don’t need my help.”

“For what? What don’t I need your help for?”

“To c-come!” Liara squealed, purple-faced and feverish. “You can come whenever you want to. With or without my a-assistance!”

“That’s right,” Shepard moaned, leaning closer so that her mouth was right next to Liara’s aural glands. “And I’m gonna come soon,” the human continued, her voice full of promise. “And then maybe, just maybe, I’ll let you come, pet.”

“Shepard,” Liara breathed. She couldn’t think. She couldn’t – Goddess, she felt like she was losing her mind.

Jane chuckled, hissing as she pressed the vibrator to herself, hips rolling uncontrollably, muscles contracting and relaxing. “Tell me who makes you come, Li.”

“Y-you do, Shepard. O-only you.”

“That’s right baby,” Shepard agreed, letting herself go completely as orgasm overwhelmed her system. “God, that’s so fucking good.”

Liara watched as Shepard’s fuzzy formed collapsed against hers. The human sighed contentedly as she dropped that wretched toy to the floor and snuggled against her bound lover.

 

Who was not, as it turned out, actually bound. In fact, Liara happened to be on top of Shepard who had somehow found herself thrown across the room and trapped against her mattress by virtue of a massive statis field someone had let loose – presumably, the angry asari looming over her.

“Y-you’re glowing,” Shepard commented when she’d finally found her voice.

“As are you,” Liara retorted with a smirk. “I assume your rather explosive climax was enjoyable.”

“Uh, you’re not mad at me, are you?” Shepard offered her best disarming smile. “I was going to get to you, right after I had my fun, like I promised.”

“And I was looking forward to that,” Liara said. Her body was still glowing – even her eyes exhibited an eerie light as she peered down at her prey. “But considering the mood you’re in tonight, I believe it’s best to take matters into my own hands.”

“Yeah, well you still need me,” Shepard pointed out rather smugly. Yeah, I was being a little shit, thought the commander, but I’m still the little shit you need to get off. It never failed to arouse the marine that Liara had never experienced orgasm before she had introduced her to it. Even if she couldn’t defeat the Reapers, at least she had that power.

“A fact you seemed quite interested in bringing up,” Liara snarled, “again and again as you denied me any sort of release.”

“You know when you finally come it will be amazing,” Shepard reasoned, testing out the strength of Liara’s statis and finding herself unfortunately, unavoidably at the asari’s mercy.

“Oh, I’m sure,” Liara purred, dipping her hand down to stroke her sex as she presented herself right in front of Shepard’s face. Payback, some might call it. “But I’m not giving you a choice. I need you to come, you’re right. But this time, it’s on my terms.”

She lowered herself and parted her folds before Shepard’s mouth. “Now, put that mouth to good use and lick me.”

Moaning, Shepard eagerly complied. Liara tasted even better than before. She was wetter, her juices thicker, her hips setting a desperate pace that Shepard was forced to adapt to. Blue fingers laced through flame-red hair, tugging the human’s head to where Liara wanted it most.

“Suck!” she cried, and Shepard did just that, letting her lips close around Liara’s swollen bud and suckled gravely. The asari cried out hoarsely at this, flailing above her lover as she ordered the human to do it again and again.

“Goddess, you feel so good,” Liara moaned, “you’re so good at this and you know you are, you arrogant little tyrant.”

“Mmmm,” Shepard agreed, lapping at Liara because, honestly, what else could one do when bound and helpless as an overly-stimulated and enraged asari rode your face ruthlessly.

“Don’t stop,” Liara hissed, holding onto Shepard’s skull for dear life. “Don’t you dare stop. I’m going to – I’m going to – ”

And then Commander Shepard’s favorite thing happened. Liara’s eyes flashed and she charged into Shepard’s mind without so much as an “Embrace Eternity.” Shepard felt a rush of sensation and emotions overwhelm her as Liara continued to ride her face until the asari finally convulsed and collapsed somewhere next to the immobile commander. Shepard’s own orgasm came like an afterthought, but nevertheless managed to rock her to the core. She managed to break free of her restraints enough to curl around her lover as Liara continued thrashing and whining as a second, third and fourth orgasm rolled through the both of them like thunder.

When it was over, Shepard realized that she and Liara may have succeeded in breaking the headboard, Shepard’s alarm clock, various items of furniture, and possibly each other’s brains. That, and Liara was still glowing.

“So, that, uh… that was… wow.”

Shepard drew herself up enough to peer over at her silent lover. “Uh, earth to Liara. You okay, sweetheart?”

“I don’t think,” came the asari’s breathless reply, “that I have ever experience a joining more powerful.”

“Uh, that makes two of us,” Shepard chuckled. “I didn’t know you were holding that one back.”

“You’re not angry with me?” Liara looked away, almost bashfully. “I didn’t mean to trap you like that, I just – I guess I couldn’t control myself.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? That was the hottest thing you have ever fucking done, Liara.” Shepard smiled slyly at the asari’s surprised expression. “To be honest, I was kind of hoping you would turn the tables around on me eventually. The only thing hotter than the sounds you make is when you’re so unashamed about making them – about taking your own pleasure.”

“Well you were rather cruel,” Liara admonished even as she returned Shepard’s smile and intertwined her fingers with Shepard’s, “to keep rubbing that fact that I can’t take my own pleasure in my face – literally!”

“I know. But I can’t help it – knowing that you need me to come is the sexiest Goddamn thing in this galaxy. It makes me happy – to be needed in that way.”

“Well you seemed rather delighted in withholding any aid.”

“Only because seeing you squirm is also so sexy,” Shepard teased. “Also, your voice. I could probably come just listening to you talk shop about intel. But what really gets me off is the way you get louder and more distressed the more I tease you.” Liara shot Shepard a look which the human pointedly ignored. “That grand finale you gave me was pretty explosive. I think even Tali down in engineering heard you.”

“You still shouldn’t tease me that much,” Liara said softly. She squeezed Shepard’s hand. “Even given the results of your experiment, it was… extremely painful at times.”

“I’m sorry,” Shepard replied, planting a gentle kiss on Liara’s forehead. “I didn’t mean to go so far. What can I do to make it up to you, baby?”

Liara thought for a moment, then replied, “Well, for starters, you can put that stupid vibrator away and get out something I bought for us.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Commander, given your penchant for scouring the extranet and seedy stores on Omega and Illium for new toys to incorporate into our bedtime activities, I’ve decided to make a few purchases on my own.”

This piqued Shepard’s interest. “What kind of purchases?”

“I’ve placed them in our ‘box’ by the bedside table,” Liara replied. “But I believe one of the armchairs may be in the way.”

“Next time, try not to destroy my cabin in the throes of climax,” Shepard said, stretching her limbs and rising from the bed to look for Liara’s mystery gift.

“I can’t promise anything unless you promise not to torture me so much. And we both know that’s not a promise you can keep.”

“I know.” 

Shepard grinned, using a throw to remove the pesky obstacle preventing her from discovering Liara’s purchase. She spied a boutique bag and dug through its contents until she found a flesh-covered dildo that looked as if it were meant to be mounted somewhere. “This what you wanted?” She called, holding up the item in question.

“Yes,” Liara said. “There should be a device in the bag which you can use to strap it to yourself.”

“Oh,” Shepard said. Then the full extent of Liara’s intentions hit her. “Oh.”

“You like?”

“Well, that depends. You weren’t… planning on using it on me, were you?”

“You wouldn’t like that?” Liara asked with a mock-pout.

“Baby, I pretty much like anything you do or could do to me,” Shepard said, “especially if it’s done as enthusiastically as you do everything else.”

“I will… keep that in mind,” Liara said, sitting up in a way that made Shepard’s eyes focus immaturely on the asari’s fUll breasts. “For now, I suppose you made try the device on me first.”

Shepard eyes lit up at this, and she scurried to find the harness. “You’re so good to me.”

“Just one thing, Shepard.”

“What’s that, blue?”

“I may need you to come, but you’re wrong about one thing.”

“What’s that?” Shepard asked, distractedly, as she found the missing piece and had already begun suiting up the toy.

“You’re mine to use. You have bonded yourself to me, which means that I may use you to achieve release at any time, location and situation I desire. And I do not need your permission to do so.”

Fastening the final buckle, Shepard looked up at her naked lover hungrily. Liara met her gaze and seeing the human fully-strapped, licked her lips licentiously. “Have I made myself clear?”

“Crystal,” Shepard groaned. “I’m okay with that arrangement, provided you spread those legs for me.”

“Of course, Commander,” Liara said, shuddering as Shepard pressed herself into the asari in one fluid motion. “Embrace Eternity.”

“And for the record, I’m totally okay with anymore shopping you’d like to do in the near future.”

“For now let’s see if my latest purchase was worth the credits.”

Shepard pulled back, then slammed her hips forward. “Yes ma’am.”


End file.
